dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
I'll Fight Too!
も !? だ!! |Rōmaji title =Gokū mo Fukkatsu!? Tenka’ichi Budōkai Shutsujō da!! |Literal title =Goku's Also Resurrected?! He's Participating in the Tenka'ichi Budōkai!! |Number = 205 |Saga = Great Saiyaman Saga |Airdate = November 3, 1993 |English Airdate = September 21, 2001 |Manga = Strongest in the Heavens! |Previous = Blackmail |Next = The Newest Super Saiyan }} も !? だ!!|Gokū mo Fukkatsu!? Tenka’ichi Budōkai Shutsujō da!!|lit. "Goku's Also Resurrected?! He's Participating in the Tenka'ichi Budōkai!!"}} is the sixth episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred fifth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 3, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 21, 2001. Summary The episode starts off with a plane crashing to the ground, with everyone freaking out, when all of a sudden the Great Saiyaman shows up and holds up the plane. Afterwards, news reporters are interviewing the Great Saiyaman and ask him to tell them a little about himself. So he jumps up onto the plane and does his little rap theme, which makes everyone think he is weird. For example, a little girl says "ahh what a geek!" Gohan then makes his way over to Capsule Corporation, where he tells Bulma about how Videl found out his secret about being the Great Saiyaman, and that if he does not enter the World Martial Arts Tournament, Videl will tell everyone his secret. So, Bulma decides to give him a turban to put over his head along with some sunglasses in place of the helmet as helmets or armor are not allowed in the tournament and Gohan says that this is a brilliant idea. Gohan asks Trunks what he thinks and Trunks sarcastically says it looks great. Meanwhile, Vegeta walks in and tells Gohan he will beat him in the tournament when suddenly a voice appears out of nowhere, the voice of Goku. Goku tells Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan and Trunks that he will be competing in the tournament as well, and then asks Gohan to tell Chi-Chi that he is coming back for a day. Vegeta says that he will beat him. Goku counters by saying that miracles happen. While flying over to Kame House, Gohan comes across a movie set where he sees a two people shooting at a girl in a car. He stops the people and is yelled at for interrupting the scene. Gohan is invited to the next scene (due to the Saiyaman actor being afraid of heights), but flies off after realizing what time it is. So he heads for Master Roshi's island and tells Krillin and Android 18 about the tournament and the prize money. Krillin is also excited to see Goku. Next, he heads over to the Lookout, and tells Piccolo and Mr. Popo about it. Piccolo makes a snide and opprobrious comment about Gohan's outfit and on the way home Gohan comes to the conclusion that he is jealous. When he tells Chi-Chi, she is very excited about Goku's return and even worries that she will look too old for Goku, but she does not want Gohan to enter this tournament. When he tells her that about the prize money, she changes her mind and lets Gohan train instead of going to school. Gohan and Goten go to bed that night and get up bright and early the next morning to train. The episode ends with Gohan transforming into a Super Saiyan. Major Events *Goku speaks through King Kai to Gohan and tells him he will be returning for a day. *Gohan tells his friends and family of the news of Goku's return and the tournament. *Gohan crashes in on a shoot for the Great Saiyaman movie. *Krillin is revealed to have married Android 18 and they have a daughter named Marron together. It is also revealed that Krillin grew his hair out since he retired from fighting. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **West City **Satan City **Spinach Wastes **Kame House **The Lookout **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House *Other World **Heaven Objects *Halo *Farmer's pickup truck Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *Gohan saving a plane from crashing and his following rap is exclusive to the anime. *When Gohan is heading towards Kame House, he passes over the Spinach Wastes where we see the Farmer from the first episode working. This did not happen in the manga. *Gohan as the Great Saiyaman crashing in on the set for a movie about himself is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is Marron's debut appearance. *In both this episode and the manga it was based on, Gohan breaks the by informing the viewers that Krillin "doesn't fight anymore, so he let his hair grow out" or "hasn't shaved his head since the Cell Games", depending on the translation. *Many characters in this episode resemble characters from the beginning of Dragon Ball Z and from Dragon Ball: **A farmer Gohan passes looks almost identical to the one who first sees Raditz in the 1st episode of Dragon Ball Z, "The New Threat". **The actors playing the villains in the Great Saiyaman Film car-chase scene look identical to the pair who tried to stick up Goku (and later teamed up with the thief, Hasky) when he first visited West City during the Red Ribbon Army Saga. **The Great Saiyaman film director and his assistant resemble Commander Red and Staff Officer Black. **The owl with a cap, first seen in the Dragon Ball episode "The Emperor's Quest", appears at the end of this episode. **Goten is seen carrying a large fish, much like Goku was when he first met Bulma in the first Dragon Ball episode, "The Secret of the Dragon Balls". *During this episode Dende wears an outfit identical to Kami's. He also wears this outfit in the 6th Dragon Ball Z movie The Return of Cooler and in the episode "Gather for the Tournament". *In the uncut version, Gohan refers to Videl as "Videl Satan". *This is the second and final time where Bulma smokes. She presumably stops smoking after this episode. *This is the final time Gohan uses a helmet as the Great Saiyaman. *This is the first time Gohan uses a turban and sunglasses as the Great Saiyaman. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 205 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 205 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku vai voltar? Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z